


Something New

by LukeImagine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeImagine/pseuds/LukeImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some smut between you and Luke Hemmings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

Your fingers run through Luke's hair and grip tightly. His head is buried between your legs, his fingers pumping in and out of you and his tongue playing with your clit. This is the first time he's ever gone down on a girl and the first time a boy has ever gone down on you but it is one of the best things you've ever felt. His tongue switches between small licks using the tip to big, broad, flat strokes over your whole centre. Little gasps escape your mouth as it all becomes too much, your orgasm taking over your body and your legs shaking. The grip you have in Luke's hair slackens and he comes up to eye level. "Fuck Luke that was amazing". He gives you a quick peck on the lips, smiling. "I was wondering if we could, uh, try something a little, um, different today?" he asks.  
"Okay...I trust you" You say slightly confused still trying to catch your breath. He gives you another peck on the lips before reaching one hand round to the small of your back and another to your shoulder blades. You watch his arm muscles tense as he lifts you and flips you both over so you're now straddling his hips. You can feel his length at the bottom of your back and you hold in a groan. "I was wondering if you'd want to, try, you um, riding me?" a blush creeps on to his cheeks as he as he stutters out the question. Neither of you are experienced so it's comforting that he's just as nervous as you. You bite your lip and nod slightly. He reaches his hand up to your neck to pull you down and meet you half way for a deep kiss. You pull away and sit up to reach behind you and pump his length until he lets out a little "Y/N please". Still holding onto him you raise up your hips up and position him at your entrance before slowly sinking down. You both groan. Never have you felt him so perfectly deep before. Luke's hands smooth up your thighs and rest on your hips to guide your movements. You start slow at first, getting used to being in control and unsure if you're doing it right. You hands rest ontop of Luke's and you guide them back down to rest on his chest. Now that you have more balance you start to go quicker. Luke's eyes screw up as he whispers an "oh god", surprised by your sudden confidence. After a while a dull ache creeps into your thighs. You know neither of you will come like this on your first try but it still feels amazing. Luke realises this too and stops your movements to flip you back into your original positions. Up until now sex with Luke has been pretty vanilla. Which is fine considering everything is new to you both but recently you've been experimenting a lot and you both can't get enough of each other and the new things you're discovering. Tonight is one of the times where you change everything up. Normally Luke would thrust into you slowly and gently, kissing you and making sure you're okay but after he's changed the position he thrusts into you sharp and quick. It knocks all the air out of you as he continually hits your G-spot. Sweat sticks his blonde fringe to his forehead. Both of you are close so he slows his movements, drawing it out and making you crave him. "Please Luke" you moan, bucking your hips up.  
"Only because you asked so nicely" he smirks, wasting no time before pounding into you again. Your legs turn to jelly as you orgasm for a second time, letting out a long moan. Luke comes shortly after, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. He lays down beside you and pulls you into his chest. "perfect" he whispers into your hair.


End file.
